No one would believe me
by c0micsans
Summary: "Sorrow only comes from foolish people. Expressing sorrow won't change the past. I expected you would know that by now. Especially from someone like you." Rated M for cursing, and slight sexual themes. Based off manga. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is honestly my first fan fiction I have done, so don't be shy to give me constructive criticism about if you like the work or not. Please don't be too bad with the reviews because it's still my first fan-fiction either way. Oh and I will update a lot so don't worry. Please carry on and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~*-<strong>**Prologue-*~_  
><span>_**

No one would have believed me anyways. No one ever did...

Every time I cry for help.

Every time I needed someone. They would always face apart from my shattered self.

I can feel myself breaking away. I can now see what defies a human.

Betrayal. Hurt. Lost. Greed...

Greed is what sets people off. For their selfish needs. Even I have greed. But my need in greed could never be helped. Instead, I was used as someone else's

guide for their fulfilled need.

_Greed is what defies a human_...

My mother and I were a the same market we had always went to. Every year we would go here. Every year my mother would by me a present to celebrate my birthday. It was always my choice.

This year I was turning 10. It was going to be a great day I just new it! It had to be...

Mom promised.

"See anything you like sweetie?" My mom asked as she held my hand and looked down on me. She had her same fixed smile she always had. The pleasant smile that made me feel safe. As if nothing would ever happen.

I was quite short for my age. To the point that it even made my hair look longer than what it actually was. I twirled my curly brown hair in my fingers as I look back up at her. Then I just shook my head. I stared up at her large blue eyes that just seemed to sparkle at me. It was a calming feature. Always so pretty. Her hair was blonde, as she wore a purple laced dress with a matching hat, with the same design of the dress.

"I don't see anything... What if I can't find anything at all!" I say with a worried expression on my face. My eyes teared up at the very thought of not being able to get any presents. I've never gone without a new gift, what If I would never get another because they thought I couldn't handle the pressure of choosing? "Don't worry dear I'm sure you will find something. Now go run along dear, I'll be right here if you need me. Go on have fun! It's your birthday after all." She told me with a smile. Oh but please don't wander off too far. Stay were I can see you!" She finished calling off to me. But I had already left.

In the cheerful spree I wander off looking for a new toy. Just then I wasn't really looking were I was walking, just caught up up the joy.

I bumped into a large man and stumble back. I fell flat down onto the cold surface of snow. I look up with fear at a large man holding hands with another woman. She sort of reminded me of my mom, but her eyes were way off. The man had jet black hair with a blue-ish tint to it. "I'm terribly sorry for that. Allow me." He told my letting go of his wife's hand to help me up. I stare at it with wide eyes for a few seconds as I took his hand and he helped me up.

He then twinned his hand back with his wife's and looked at me. Just in the corner of himself was a boy, who was slightly taller than me, but seemed to be the same age. He hid behind his father, and didn't dare show too much of himself.

"It's my bad, I'm sorry mister .Truly I am." I say quietly staring down at the floor. "Might I ask were your parents are?" He asked my with a smile on his face.

"My mommy is over there." I then said shyly as I pointed at the bench my mother was sitting at. She stared at me for a few seconds as she walked over to me and pulled me away from the family. "I'm sorry for my daughters fault. Please forgive her reckless behavior She added in her pretty smile that always made me feel better.

"Its quite alright, don't mind it too much. Well we best be off. We have important business to attend to." He said pulling down his hat slightly and walking off with his family aside from him.

My mother then looked at me her smile turning into a slight frown. "You have to be more careful next time you hear me? We don't want to be bothering people like that."

"I'm sorry mommy..." I say looking at the snow white ground. Her smile then returned and made me felt instantly better at the thought.

"Now. Let's get you that present dear." "Okay!" I say with my smile returning as well.

* * *

><p>After a while of looking I finally found it. The thing that would make my birthday perfect.<p>

It was nothing more of just a mere golden heart necklace, which had seemed to open. My eyes glistened as I stared at it's shine. "Mommy I want this." I looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Why of course dear. " She told me her smile bearing down on me.

The went to the owner and paid for the necklace. She then placed it around my neck and smiled. "I have just the thing. " She the said pulling out a picture she always kept around for good luck. She then looked around and grabbed a pair of scissors and placed 3 pounds on the place were it way before. She cut the picture into a sort of heart shape and placed it inside of the locket.

"There... Now you always have us in your heart." I couldn't held but smiling and throwing out a cheerful laugh. I was happy.

Back at home, I was staring at a large cake placed on the table. My mouth opened in shock as my stomach rumbled. My father had urged me to the table to blow out the one candle on delicately made cake.

It was a party for myself but not very many people were there. It was really just my family. My mother, my father, a few servants, and myself.

After I finished eating, my father gave my another present. It was a ring. The ring had the family crest place onto it. It was much to large for my ring finger, so he had to slide it onto my thumb. The crest was on the side of the ring rather than middle. The top of the ring was a ruby. It sparkled and made me look at it in awe.

My mother and father than both hugged me and told me they loved me. Then they told me that one day I would turn out to be a wonderful woman.

At last, it was the time of my bedtime. My mother stood up and read my bedtime stories until I fell asleep. It was so calm.

I awoke to hear foot steps outside of my door as well as whispering. Then I heard my door creek open, as they walked inside of my room. I didn't see anything but they really looked like shadows.

The whispering shadows walked closer to me when I shut my eyes quickly.

The stopped at the side of my bed. Then they harshly yanked my cover off and dragged my off of the my bed.

_Mommy, daddy, I'm scared_... I thought to myself as my eyes widened. They then put a rag on my mouth before I could scream for help. The room began to swirl as it was hard to stay awake. I lost all of my thoughts and worries and fell asleep.


	2. We have a deal

Alright so I said there would be another and here it is!

I was so Happy about how the first chapter came out, I just had to type another one. On with the work ^^

_W….Where am I…?_ These were my first thoughts. I laid flat on the cold stone ground. I simply refused to open my eyes afraid of what I would see. But then again, the feeling of being curious got the better of me, and I slowly opened my eyes.

I had a sharp stinging feeling on the sides of my lips as I sat up. I couldn't so much as talk.

I gaged as I felt sick to my bone. I couldn't cuff my hands over my mouth either. Pain around my wrists binded my hands together. I couldn't so much as stand. My legs were tied up as well.

Suddenly a blinding light was fixed over my eyes as stared up at it. A voice was heard and it seemed that I was in front of a crowd.

I wasn't wearing the cloths I went to sleep in though. This made me feel even sicker. Did they …?

I Tried not to put too much thought into it.

All I could really focus on now was why was I inside of a cage, and what were they planning on doing to me.

I loud voice interrupted my thoughts. "Our next item of bidding is now a young girl. She had curly brown hair and is very short. Her features are very delicate so I don't suggest _to sell her parts_." This was truly sickening me. I don't understand what's up with this place. I've never even met people like this. But why now? Why on my birthday?

The voice continued to speak. "You can however use her for whatever pleasure you want. She'll last longer since she appears to be very young. The bidding will begin at 3000 pounds." So I was going to be sold eh? That's a new one for me.

Someone behind me removed the gag from my mouth. Wasn't sure how I was supposed to act, so I just stared down at short reviling dress they had put me in. I tried to move my hands once again, but it was tied to the cage itself. Just a single tug had sent a wave of pain to myself.

The person behind me hit my hand with a painful force. I cringed but didn't dare to say a word.

My eyes had began to swell with tears as I heard the single word "Sold!" I was cut from the cage and they opened the door for me. There was a chance of escape. But it would be stupid to try.

"Alright you little bitch, get out here." I heard a person cry. I slowly urged myself out of it. I was then pulled by my arm and dragged to my new "owner". "N-No…Stop please!" I begged as my tears had flowed down my cheeks. I was then pushed into a tall man with crooked features.

"Shut up! That's no way to talk to your master you bastard!" After the man had said that, he lifted up his cane and began to thrash it at me. I fell to the ground at once as he kept constantly hitting me with it.

I sobbed as I felt blood poor down my head, and watched it drip onto the floor. He wouldn't stop hitting me. He kept hitting the same spot too. "Help!" I screeched between my constant sobbing.

The man then kicked me in my stomach to shut me up. I felt my rib crack.

I just laid there letting my tears stream down my cheeks. After a few seconds of that, he dragged me by my hair and didn't let me have a chance to stand up and walk for myself. I could feel the ground scratch against my skin as it had began to bleed.

We left threw the back entrance as he had shoved me into the carriage and told the man to start driving.

The new found gashes had started to throb painfully at that point.

How did it even turn out this way? Better not, what about my parents…?

The thought sent shivers down my back. It made me want to start to sob again. But I wouldn't allow myself to. There was no point as to that anyways. No one would care. No one would hear me. No one would even calm me down.

If it was like anything from earlier, it would just be another beating. The carriage stopped infrount of a large mansion. I had a hard time understanding what I would be used for.

We got out of the cart, and walked inside where the man's cackling of laughter had started.

The manner was hudge. But it had such a heavy odor to it. The smell was sickening and made me want to throw up again.

He then grabbed me by my shirt and threw me on the floor.

This was the first time I was absolutely horrified.

And it wasn't the last of what was to come.

He tore off the light cloths I had wore and began to feel around me. He felt every last part of my body. I gasped as I was confused on what he was about to do. "Looks like I have a new personal sex slave. Let's see how much longer you last than the rest." Then it hit me. The sent I had smelled before, was…Death…

I screamed as he was about to make due to me and he pinned himself on top of me not allowing me to escape.

This was the first of many nights to come. Of my nightmare that no one would wake me up from.

Every day was the same. He'd beat me for pleasure. He'd do the unspeakable. This continued on for a year until another girl was taken in. Then I wasn't alone. After a while we became friends. Her name was Anna. I will never forget _that day._

"I can't take it anymore!" Anna screamed as she poured tea on his lap when he tried to feel her up.

Bad choice. He stood up and grabbed his cane and began to beat her senselessly. This time it was a direct blow on the back of her head as she fell to the ground unconsciously. I just watched in horror as he kept beating her. All I could do was watch. My eyes widened as I remembered the day I was first taken in.

I wouldn't allow it. I ran up to my master and took his hand to stop her. Anna's body wasn't moving…

He swung his hand back and struck my into the frount of my head. I couldn't let this happen. It was all a lie right? Just a lie….

Never would I have imagined that just that one hit would send me to what felt like death. I couldn't die. I refused.

I want HIM to die….

I just kept bleeding on the ground I laid onto.

That's when I saw in the darkness of "Death" what seemed to be a white rabbit. I looked over at it as it twitched its nose at me

"I see you've gotten yourself in a situation now haven't you?" It was a female voice. Yet I didn't trust it. Something about the voice had me unsettled. "Who are you?" I asked squinting my eyes. "Why I am only your blessed wish. I know you don't want to die….I could leave now if that's what you-" I cut her off "No! I don't want to die….I just. Don't understand what you mean…"

I heard her laugh spread in the darkness. It sent shivers down my back. "You have something I want, and I can give you anything you want." She stated as the rabbit tilted it's head. At that moment I understood perfectly.

"And what was it that you wanted?" I questioned her. She just laughed again. "Your soul." She then said. I closed my eyes.

"So what will it be?" She asked me.

" I want everyone to pay. And I want every last person, to feel what I had to feel. I want….Revenge…."

"So we have a deal? You know if you do this, you will be eternally unable to reach the gates of heaven, as well as you cannot change your mind." She stated to me. I just laughed quietly to myself.

"I'm already going to hell."


	3. Dajavou

**Woot three chapters in one day. I'm so proud of myself haha. Once again feel free to review and help me out with anything. You have any suggestions, or pointers that would be great. Let me know if you want more. I'm always happy to write another chapter. With that, Carry on with reading ^^**

* * *

><p>It has been nearly a year since I've escaped. A year since I had been put in that hell with that damn pervert. A year since I made a deal, with Laura. I named her Laura because it had a sort of homey name that brought confert to myself.<p>

I haven't really put too much thought into what happened. It all happened so quickly. I still haven't seen my parents, nor do I ever think I will again. Rumors went around after my return. Saying on how I was the one who survived. This obviously ment that my parents died the day I was taken.

I went on to inherit my family's business. We had sold candy. We were quite known for our chocolates and I went on to improve quality and quantity of the product all in all tripling our funds. The night I had escaped I had to pry my ring and necklace from the man's cold dead bloody fingers.

At this point you may be wondering who I am. My name to put it frank, is Lumiere Crawford. But I prefer being called Lumi Instead. It's easier to go by.

"Madame I've brought you your afternoon tea." Laura said as she walked inside my study with the cart. "Good. Tell me, what is my scedual like for the day?" I questioned her as I took a sip of the tea that was just set out infrount of me. "It seems to have been clear for the day." She then told me. "I wish to go into town after my tea. I want to buy a few things." I said placing the cup back on the trey. "Yes Milady."

After I had drank my usual earl grey tea, Laura prepared a carriage for us as we rode into town. I stared out of window as my thoughts had traced threw my mind.

I lift up my bangs that had covered my eyes and stare at the Blue mark on my right eye that had been given to me by Laura. The sign of a contract. Thinking back on how I got that I sigh and let my bangs fall over my face again.

"Is there something wrong milady?" Laura asked me as the carriage stopped infrount of town. "No. Not at all." I answered leaving the cramped space of the carriage.

Laura and I were walking around. The place was crowded and many people had passed us. But only one person honestly stood out amongst the rest. As we were walking we had came across a young boy and a butler. He was slightly taller than I. My eyes widened as I stopped in my tracks for a brief moment. Laura and the child's butler made contact during that time. I shook it off and continued off on the trail and shopped.

After we had arrived at home Laura left me alone in my study. _What the hell was that? Why did it feel like I knew him? That was certainly strange…. _I thought to myself as I laid my head on my desk.

Just then I heard a knock on my door. I sat up correctly and fixed my posture. "Come in." I said briefly. Laura walked inside. "It's time to retire Milady," she told me. "Yes," I said standing up from my desk.

I went inside my bedroom and Laura helped me change my cloths. I then climbed into bed and stretched.

"Goodnight my young lady," She said as she left my room and closed the door behind her.

I awoke to Laura opening my curtains to my room. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to ignore the light that pried my eyes open.

"It's morning Milady. You have a busy scedual today," She told me as she helped my change out of my night gown and into my normal wear.

After my morning tea, I walked into my study room and sat down into my chair. Laura soon came in after a few minutes with a letter. "It seems you have gotten an invitation," she claimed.

"Trash it," I ordered her simply. Never trusted any sort of social gatherings. They always made me feel as though I would repeat the terrible year.

"Yes but it appears this one is from Lord Phantomhive." I look up at her. "Let me see it…."

She handed me the letter as I opened the wax seal. I read threw it carefully.

I understood as soon as I read it. It seemed to be a private party only met for the two of them.

Interesting. What would the Earl Phantomhive want with me? I didn't question it further and just ripped the paper in half.

"We are to go there tomorrow, as the invitation said." I said sighing at the thought of the gathering. Oh well. For now I had work to attend to.

Though that question remained in my head the for rest of the day. _What DID he want with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Now that that's done I got to sleep. It's two in the morning here and it's a school night. Thank you so much to reading. Bye love you all ^^<strong>


	4. A Sudden Compromise?

**Alright so there is something wrong with my internet on my computer, so with that to say I might not have updated a lot as I had on the first day. Sorry 'Bought that. But oh well on with the story ^^**

* * *

><p>I was running. I didn't know why but I had a strong feeling of something was chasing me. I was terrified out of my mind though. I had felt a deep sense of death.<p>

That's when I realized where I was running in. It was a place all too similar. A place that had brought be torcher for an entire year.

I turned around in horror and saw an ugly old man with crooked features chasing me.

No matter how hard or fast I tried to run, he was still catching up and quickly. He had been carrying a knife in his hands, as I heard his cackling laughter grow lauder and lauder.

Just as he was about to get me a stream of light flashed threw my eyes.

I squint as I realized it was Laura who had opened my curtains.

_Just a dream…._I thought.

"Milady, for today's tea, I thought it would be much better if we tried another than our usual." She said pushing a cart of tea inside.

"That's fine," I told her as I sniffed the air. "Is that green tea?" I then asked her.

"You're right my young lady," She said approvingly as she poured me a glass. I took the hot drink. I took a sip of it and looked at it. I stared at it for a few seconds before setting it down.

"Did you not find it to your liking Milady?" She questioned me. "No, Not at all," I told her. She nodded me off.

She helped me get ready as usual. I went to my study as usual as after I had my breakfast. Then I began my work as usual. I finished my work quite early on this usual day. We carried it on as usual. A day like any other day.

Until I heard her knock on my door as I sat there in complete boredom. "Come in," I told her as she slowly creaked inside of the room. "It's time, Milady," That's all she told me, but that little bit was enough to wake me up from that normal reality. Who am I kidding, in the life I lived at, it was anything but normal.

We left to go to the Phantomhive manner at a quarter past 14:00. Even so it was quite odd for the manner to have invited people.

Just what did the queen's watch dog want with me?

I tried not to question it as we rode over to the home. But every thought I had kept being occupied by the thought of just who the earl is.

Not many people know who the Earl Phantomhive was. I suppose I would find out soon enough regardless.

Our carriage stopped in front of a large manner in the dead middle of the woods. A bit ironic that someone as the guard dog had lived in such a well hidden area.

A sudden flash of memory came flashing between my eyes as the area around me began to spin. I shook it off and kept walking regardless.

Just before I was about to knock on the large doors, the door had opened and a butler had stood in that place.

Except this butler was the same butler from earlier. That means….

My thoughts were interrupted by the butler speaking. "Ah yes we have been expecting you Miss Crawford. Please, make your way inside," He told us as he took my hat and jacket.

"The _Young Lord_ wishes to see you right away," Young lord huh…

Then there's no mistaking it. The boy from earlier was the earl Phantomhive. But why did I feel like I knew him so well?

We made our way up the left of the intersecting stairs and walked down the long hall. _Honestly. How can you not get lost in here?_ I thought to myself. There were so many rooms and hallways, it could have been a maze.

At last we stopped infrount of the room to what seemed like a study. The butler knocked on the door. "Young master, your guests have arrived," He called out through the door.

"Yes, come in then," said a light voice. It was much too high to be an adult, but too low to be a girl.

That must have been the boy from the other day.

We entered the room to see exactly what I had expected. "Sebastian please allow me and the Lady to speak alone," He told him waving his hand off. I glanced over at Laura as she bowed and walked out of the room.

It was just me and the Earl. Now is the time to figure everything out then I suppose.

"Now, I expect you must be wondering why I might have invited you here in such short notice," He began looking up.

The boy had dark black hair with a blue tint. He wore a green suite. Must be his usual wear. His right eye had an eye patch over it. No doubt in my mind that I know exactly why he had that on him.

"Yes I actual was. Care to fill me up on that Lord Phantomhive?" I asked him simply, tilting my head.

"Please call me Ciel, Lady Crawford," He told me with a blank expression. I could tell he's been through as much as I had, if not more.

"And I, Lumi, Ciel." I said with the same expression he had.

"Ah, yes Lumi. You see, it has come to my attention that you and I have a common situation from each other. And yet I feel as though, as my butler has informed me, that you too have a meaning of returning. In which case, it seems that we have been linked by the same person that caused us to make such a deal with you know what," He said to me.

I paid close attention to what he had said, not sure where he was going with this.

"With that said, I would like to make a pack with you. It seems that the situations are so same, the likelihood of the same person behind it all would have been linked to one another," I Nodded at what he had said to me.

But with this that means it would bring me one step closer to obtaining my goal. And as the same for him.

But as well as another step closer, to losing my own soul.

This was all against my choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe you know I had to do another cliff hanger XD. So sorry for that. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to let me know what you think. It really helps. Thanks for reading! Till next time. Love you!<strong>


	5. Terms

**Alright, so here's another chapter. I'm making this one extra long because I have time like that and I have nothing better to do with my life (except maybe sleep) so with that here's a special extra long chapter just because. On with the story! ^^**

**Oh and thank you to the one person who reviewed. That really made my day so thank you so much.**

**Also a great big thanks to Apocalypsebutterfly ** **for following the story. It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my work, even if it's just two people who show it. **

**Even so I can still see that people are reading it saying that we have 273 views as of now ^^**

**I dedicate this extra long chapter to the people who have made my day, which is all of you. So high five to you all :D**

* * *

><p>His words kept repeating in my head, as if it was a broken record that didn't want to stop talking.<p>

I'm not certain how to reply to his offer, I just stood there in the silence as he patiently waited for a reply. _This boy could lead me to the path of achieving my one and only purpose for returning, but as well as he could draw my end nearer. But if I don't take this opportunity…._

"Then it's settled. I will work with you until the time draws to end and we have both achieved our ultimate goal," I replied sticking my hand out and waiting for him to shake it.

He grabbed my hand as the deal was put out.

What have I just gotten myself into?

He gave me a smirk and let go of my hand. I turn away and cross my arms quietly saying to mostly myself, "It's not like I can change my choice. Might as well take whatever chances I get."

"Very well. I suppose we need to discuss of the terms of the agreement then?" He asked me his smirk fading away.

"Terms?" I question facing at him again.

"Why yes, if you're going to be accompanying myself for our 'goals', you must be aware you will have to work with me in whichever case I may get as the watchdog. And with that it would be the most convenient if you were to be here in case I would get a call. You wouldn't want to miss out on your chances would you?"

I stare at Ciel blankly as he let out this sudden burst of news. I blink a few times and after the shock, I fixed my composure.

Living with the queen's watchdog? Well at least that assured me that I wouldn't be bored anymore.

Frankly, getting to hear the underworld's cases would be simply, delicious. My dull and relaxed face changed its expression. My face almost became crooked by the excitement of hearing these dark stories that were covered by the public eye.

I looked up at Ciel, my eyes widening and my mouth gapping open slightly threw my smirk.

He kept his eyes on my, not questioning my sudden change in act. A break to reality sent me back to my normal self. I shook my head slightly as I looked back up at him.

"It'd be my pleasure," I told him holding back laughter.

I don't know what came over me, but something about hearing the tragic stories just set me off.

A few seconds after I had agreed to the terms, a knock was heard through the door and my daze had been completely set away.

"Come in," Ciel exclaimed as Sebastian and Laura walked inside of the room.

They pushed in a cart as Ciel and I sat down for tea.

Later after I arrived home I couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

The more I thought back at it, the worse it made me feel. Why had I reacted like that?

Even so…. Why did I still feel the vibe that I knew Ciel from someone before?

I tried to think back on it, but something had prevented me from knowing. On my way to my room, I was ready to retire from the day.

On my way up the stairs, the room had began to swirl and blur.

It became darker until I lost my vibe of being awake. "Mila-!" was the last thing I heard before I collapsed onto the ground, losing all sense of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's Pov:<strong>

I couldn't help but sigh after she left. This aught to be a handful.

It might be troublesome to have her live at the manor, but seeing she has a connection of some sort to the occurrence of that month, she will help in my search.

I just hope Lizzy won't over react at having another lady living here.

That's going to be simply awful. It's too bad she didn't have a mute button.

That certainly would have come to be useful in many situations.

"Sebastian, come here," I called. Soon after I said that, a small knock had emitted through my door. I nodded off as I knew he would be able to sense that.

"I'm ready to retire for the night," I told him simply. "Yes, my Lord," He said placing his hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

We then made our way to my room, as he got me ready for my sleep.

I awoke earlier to Sebastian yanking open my curtains.

Just once I would like to be able to sleep in, but I knew if that was the case, then I would be put behind schedule.

I stretch and yawn as I reach over to my eye patch and tie it around me right eye.

Today Elizabeth was to visit. I might as well bring out the news to her when the moment is right.

_Damn. _I thought as shivers went down my spine just thinking of her reaction.

She'd kill me, and I know it.

I once again wished she had a mute button.

This day I had skipped my normal morning earl grey tea. I hadn't felt hungry at all.

Perhaps it was because of my betrothal showing up here.

Well as my duty as her fiancé I should show her the best time possible. It shouldn't be too bad if I-

"CIEEEEEEEEEEL~" I heard being yelled from inside of my house. Oh God she's here.

Elizabeth barged into my study and glomped me.

"Wha! Wai- Lizzy!" I cried as she spun me around in a tight hug.

I felt myself turn blue as she hugged me around my neck. Not to mention her spinning me only made me feel sick.

She finally stopped hugging me as I caught my breath.

Elizabeth wore her usual pink dress laced with bows and ribbons. She had her curly blond twin tails atop of her head. Hey emerald green eyes shinned as she looked at me with bright eyes, excited to see me.

"Oh Ciel, how I missed you so!" She squealed as she hugged me once more.

"Can't…..Breath…." I gasped between breaths. She didn't seem to listen though. She let go of our hug, but didn't let go of my hands.

"Ciel! How could you just go around in _that?!_" She said horrified of my outfit.

"Well I saw nothing wrong of it," I told her patently. "No, no, no! That would never do!" She insisted to me.

"Let's get you into proper clothes for a young man as yourself!"

"Wai-!" I tried to yell, but she had already dragged me out of my study.

After that horrific event, she had managed to get me into one of the outfits she made for me that she called "Absolutely adorable"

I however think it just made me feel horrid.

"Oh Ciel, don't you just look so cute? This makes me ever so happy~" She exclaimed with excitement.

Just for a moment I wondered if she did have a mute button, were would it be.

Her cheery happy face went at a complete turn. "Hey Ciel. Do you mind teaching me how to play chess again?" She asked my, her face slightly down.

"Why, of course Milady, I would be delighted," I shot her a smile. Though it wasn't real. I don't believe I will ever be able to give anyone a legitimate smile.

I took her arm, and walked us over to my game room.

I usually went here to play chess, or one of my company's many bored games.

After about 30 minutes into our game I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong Ciel?" She questions me, seeing me face full of worry.

"Elizabeth, if I tell you something you must promise me to take it lightly," I simply told her.

She stared at me for few seconds. "Of course, please tell me anything Ciel," she said giving out a smile.

I took a deep breath and thought about what I might say. A moment later, I opened my eyes and calmly exclaimed,

"We are to have a new member living here at the Phantomhives. But it isn't going to be a maid, or butler, or any type of servant. It's going to be another girl."

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a second as they relaxed. She took a deep breath.

"Very well then. I trust you Ciel, so that's why I don't mind much," she explained.

Wow…. That was, shocking.

She suddenly stood up from her seat and looked at the time. "Oh my! It seems we lost track of time… It's dark out…" She said sadly as I stood up the stretch.

"Do you wish for me to prepare a carriage home for you then?" I asked her.

She nodded at me.

That obviously meant that she was annoyed by the fact. It's best to not push the subject.

Who knows what she would do. I don't need her having a mental breakdown in the middle of nowhere over absolutely nothing.

Sebastian prepared the carriage, and Tanaka (one of my other servants) had drove her.

Speaking of my servants, it's been awfully quite lately.

As long as it's peaceful that's all I can-

I jinxed it…

Just as I was thinking about it, a laud crash was heard coming from the kitchen.

_Honestly._

Three of my servants came running in. One, was a female. She had her hair in short red pig tails. She kept her eyes well hidden from behind her oversized glasses. They were thick because she was extremely far sighted. Her name, Mey-Rin

Another, was male. He was the most innocent looking out of the group. He had orange hair and had it pinned away from his face. Behind his head he wore a large straw hat. His name, Finnian.

The last was an American. He was taller compared to the other three, and had a scruffy beard. He had a cigarette hanging off the side of his mouth, as he smoked it. His name at last, was Baldroy.

The three had ran inside screaming.

Mey-Rin's glasses had cracked, as Baldroy was covered in ash. Finnian had tears in his eye.

Sebastian walked inside with a deep hatred in his mind.

_What the fuck did you guys do this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lumi's POV:<strong>

It was dark. Too dark.

The type of dark that would leave people feeling out of ease.

Then I saw a slight light.

What…Was this?

I was in the snow.

I was running around searching for something.

I fell down.

I saw a man and his wife.

I saw their child.

_Their child…_

The light brightened.

I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took way too much time to do. I spent all day writing it. I spent most of it brainstorming . Hope you can forgive me for the time it took to update. Please review on what you think about the story and or chapter. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to let me know. Love you all, and see you next time ^^<strong>


	6. Moving in

**Here's the next chapter. O-o I've been excited to right this one. Dammit school for taking my time up ;-; But as long as I have your attention, I would like to give a great big thanks to jelly-bae for following, and favoring my story.**

**I'm glad you like my story jelly ^^ That makes me happy to write more. Now, on with the story ^^**

* * *

><p>Laura was standing next to my bed.<p>

Had she waited there all night for me to wake up?

No matter.

I stood up from my bed and completely ignored the fact that I had showed such a vulnerable side of myself.

Laura didn't dare say a word about it either.

"Milady, we are to move to the Phantomhives today," she said, helping me change into my casual wear.

I just shook my head. I completely forgot about it. But wasn't it on Tuesday?

Last time I checked it was Monday…

"What are you talking about? That's tomorrow…" I said, a slight sense of confusion in my voice.

"No, it seems you have slept quite the while," She told me, adding a polite smile.

It took a few seconds for me to realize what she had just said.

As soon as it struck, I grabbed my hair in both hands and screamed.

"WHAAAT? I SLEPT A FULL TWENTY FOUR HOURS AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I MISSED A WHOLE DAYS WORTH OF WORK!" I kept rambling on for a few minutes.

Though, Laura looked quite amused and was holding back laughter. "STOP LAUGHING I'M SERIOUS!"

I ran out of my room and practically broke down my door to my study.

My anger turned to shock as the room had been completely empty.

I couldn't say anything.

Why was just THIS room empty?

This place could have been my sanctuary if anything.

I took a deep breath as I placed a hand on my fore head.

"Laura...Prepare a carriage to the Phantomhive's…" I simply told her.

"Why of course My lady." She responded.

After we had arrived at the household, the butler stood outside. I believe his name was Sebastian, if I recall correctly.

He pulled open the door for us as we had neared to it.

"Right this way," He told us. "I suggest you remember your way to your rooms. You wouldn't want to get lost now would you?" He said slyly with a smirk on his face.

He guided us to my room as I took in the shock.

This room looked exactly identical to my old room…

I rushed into the other room connected to one of the doors. Just as I had expected, it was exactly identical to my sanctuary. I sighed in relief as I turned to face Laura.

"When did you have time to build all of this?" I question her.

"When you took your day of Milady," She explained.

I scoff. Did she really have the nerve to say that to her master?

How irrational.

She's lucky if I don't just order her to jump out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV:<strong>

I watched as the carriage pulled into my outside of my manor.

I had ordered Sebastian to guide them to the rooms.

I'm much too busy to greet them though.

I sigh as I ring the bell on my desk.

Sure enough someone knocks on my door, then enters my room.

Sebastian walks in. "You called, my lord?" He asks.

I nod. "I'm in the mood for a sweet tooth. Get me something to snack on." I ordered him.

"But my young lord, if you eat a snack now, you wouldn't be hungry for dinner," He replied.

"I don't care. Just bring me a cake or something," I then said back.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I cannot do that."

I scoff at this and turn back to the work on my desk waving him off in anger.

It then occurred to me that the Crawford family, was a candy business

_I can actually use that sometime…_ I thought to myself as I wrote and finished yet another rejection letter to a social gathering.

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian walked inside of my room holding a trey. In the center of the trey was a letter.

Finally I've gotten a letter from _her._

It's been quite a long while since I have gotten a letter from her majesty.

I cut the wax seal and opened the folded letter scanning it thoroughly and handing it over to Sebastian for him to remember.

"Call Lumiere here," I said bored as I placed my head on my hand using it for support.

At last, Sebastian bowed and placed a hand on his chest and bowed before me. "Yes, my lord," He said before leaving to get those two.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is my shortest chapter, but I had to spend quite a few hours on my homework since I had a project. My chapters will update like crazy on Saturday and Sunday though.<strong>

**I'm thinking on calling it something… Maybe weekend rush?**

**Yes I love that! Erm, off topic sorry. If you have any suggestions for the story, then you can PM me, or just leave it as a review. I love reading them and it just inspires me to right more :3**

**Love you all and see you next time ^^ **


	7. The brains in the bunch

**Alright, so I realized that the last chapter wasn't my greatest work, but I lack of time. I watched a bit of the anime before writing this, and now I'm pumped to write again. So with that said, Carrie on and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>(Still in Ciel's pov)<p>

Relaxed a bit as he left my study.

In only a few minutes I would be seeing that girl who just moved in. She's definitely an interesting character.

But I'm not looking for interesting. I'm looking for someone to aid me in my work.

Sort of a third wheel partner. An extra brain in the bunch.

Let's just hope that the rumors are true.

You see, rumors have it that she's supposed to be some alternative genius.

We'll see about that.

After a few minutes, my door was knocked on. I opened my resting eyes and removed my hand away from my face. "Come in," I said looking over some of my work that I needed to finish.

The girl walked in first and behind her came her nanny. After her, then Sebastian.

"You called Ciel?" She asked me holding her hands together.

I nodded. I wonder how she would handle the news this time. Last time I even mentioned that we would have to work on the case, she acted quite peculiar.

"We have gotten a call. It seems you'll be accompanying me in a case. There has seemed to be a serial murderer attacking only the rich. So far, only two people have been found, and were reported dead. The off part about this, was that they were dead, for so long, that their body's had began to decay even so they were only found yesterday. The queen has sensed an inability of the Scotland yard and called our name," I said staring at my ring on my thumb that contained a blue diamond.

Lumiere tensed as she heard this as if it had shocked her.

I hope she won't act like _this_ the entire time I work with her.

"So with that, please get ready. We must start our investigation as soon as possible," I finished.

She nodded and bowed. Walking out she had gripped onto her nanny, walking sort of dizzily.

I shook my head as soon as she left.

"This is certainly going to be a handful."

"That was quite interesting behavior she had presented, wasn't it my young lord?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes. It was. It makes me wonder if she will be physiologically prepared to deal with these things. Unlike myself, she was held under brutal circumstances for quite some time before she was found, a year later," I agreed as I stood up from my seat.

Sebastian nodded as we left my study and into my dressing room, where I would change into outdoor wear.

* * *

><p>After I had finished dressing, and made my way down the steps of my main room area, I had found that Lumiere had already been waiting by the door of the main entrance.<p>

Without saying a word, we left the manor and entered a carriage that Sebastian had prepared.

He drove us to a crowded area that had Scotland yard holding back the crowds of people trying to get a good look at the rotting people. Sickening really that people wanted to see these things.

We stepped out of the carriage and walked over to two people reviewing the evidence.

"I swear, if that bloody Mutt decides to show his face around here-" I interrupted a man obviously ranting about how I always showed up during a crime like this.

I took the papers out of his hands and read it over. "Ah, I see that it was possible of a group murdering," I said handing the papers over to Lumiere who was acting quite strange as usual.

After reviewing the papers she smiled slightly and reviled a side of her I hadn't seen yet.

"If that was so, we would need to trace down different facts. Any person within a five town radius should be checked and then checked of their assurance of their alibi. We don't want to take their word on it exactly, but we don't want to spend too much time on this. That should narrow down the list quite dramatically. Even so we would need a leading point after that…"

Her words trailed off as she placed a hand on her chin and handed the papers to the member of the yard.

The man looked at us in awe. "We the Scotland yard, do not need help from you children! We can manage just fine you know!" He called out as a vein popped out in anger.

I smirked as I pulled out a paper signed of the queen.

He wasn't traditionally happy, but what position was he in to neglect an official letter from the fucking queen of England?

In the end, he let us in as Lumiere excitedly ran to the dead corpse. It sort of reminded her if not only for a moment, of undertaker.

I stared at her for a little bit as she looked at each part of the body until she found what she was looking for.

After she had done so, her exited face melted away.

She walked up to me with her hands behind her back not wanting to show her hands that just invaded a dead corpse.

She then simply said closing her eyes, "Cause of death, suffocation, second gesture, slit throat. It seems the flattened wind pipe suggests that the victim was first suffocated. It would not make sense if people would try to choke someone who had a cut pipe. It is likely they had done so to make sure of their death. I found _this_ in one of the victim's throat."

She removed her hand from behind her holding out a piece of paper.

It was packed full of numbers and letters in a random order. "I do believe it is some sort of coding. It could possibly be solved with ease. Please allow me to solve it, it would not take long," She finished saying.

I looked at her in shock. Now I understand what the rumors meant.

I'll allow her a chance. I'll see her capabilities.

I turned to Sebastian and he lowered down to my level. I whispered in his ear, not taking my eyes off of Lumiere.

"Verify all the information she gives out after we return. I would trust a bit more if you said it yourself that, what she said has happened," I said simply.

"Why of course, my lord," he replied.

"Alright, fine. But don't take too long. We have a lot of work ahead of-" I was then interrupted by her.

"My apologies, but I have gotten the answer already while I was waiting for your reply," she said playing with the paper in her hand.

My mouth gapped open in shocked that she had already solved it. I only talked to Sebastian for a few seconds. How did she manage to answer it already?

Either she's some sort of super human, or I spent a really long time speaking to Sebastian.

"W-well then say the translation if you may," I stuttered after the news of the solved code.

She nodded and said," It's numbers are ordered in French, each letter resembling another number in the alphabet you see, after sinking that I it reads 'la société qui a des nuages à couvrir le soleil' which means the corporation that brought clouds to cover the sun. Its initials are left with only two letters. Bb" She then said shocking us all except Laura who was amused.

"Wait just a second, how can you be so sure? You can't just look at a piece of paper and blurt something like this out so simply!" I yelled, still stunned.

"Well you see, I've had a year of experience with handling evidence," she said placing a ralxed finger on the lower part of her lip.

I didn't question much about it, although I did have many questions about it.

After we had made it home, she went straight to the bathroom to wash up.

Figures, I wouldn't want blood on my hands either.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so here's the next chapter :D I apologize about the last chapter not being so great, but I made sure to spend more time on this one. After a long day, I wanted to wine down righting this, for my daily update. I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to review. I'm always glad to read them. They really make my day. Love you all and see you next time ^^**

**I might just update again today because I'm excited for the next chapter as well. :3**


	8. A thought of the past (weekend rush)

**I was going to make another one yesterday but I was too tired too, so thus I bring thee, chapter 8 :3**

**Special thanks to BasqueBlonde for following favoriting my story, as well as KatherineSnow who favorited the story! This is for you guys :D**

**Highfive to you guys!**

**Please read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Lumi's POV:<strong>

I still remember those days a year ago. Where I was forced to protect the manor, with my own bare hands.

Within a month, I had been taught how to kill. I will never, even if I may suffer from this past, forget those lessons.

Every smuggled person who people brought in then slaughtered mercilessly, I was the one forced to keep them in their place.

The one who basically killed them.

For what cost though…?

Survival. Another show at a human's greed.

After their deaths, I had always been the one to hide the edivance.

These skills I was forced on in my childhood days.

As I was searching the corpse I had revived my criminal instincts I grew up in.

I thought, _Let's say I was hiding evidence. Where, would I smuggle it?_

Then I checked the places most would gag to check, and pulled out a note from the flattened wind pipe.

It was dampened in drying blood as I had a gleam of excitement of my being correct.

My excitement died as I remembered when I did this for a living, or rather to live.

I had a moment of sympathy of this noble man who was killed. No one had even noticed his death until an entire week after.

I slowly walk over to Ciel and put my dirty hands behind my back.

I explained what had happened as he blankly looked at me in shock.

So he was expecting some ignorant fool was he?

I held back laughter after I had already solved the puzzle. It was too easy actually.

On our way back, I kept thinking of all the things I had done.

I'm damned whichever way you looked at it.

My case piled up, sin after sin. To the point where it was just a mountain of them.

It's too late now. I can't back away now. I never can…

When I got home I went straight to my room and locked myself inside.

I pressed my hands to my eyes and almost sobbed.

I would never show so much weakness.

Weaknesses lead to beatings.

But when I am alone, I truly show my feelings. Every bit of despair is revealed. This is a side I will never show to anyone.

Continuing on thinking a thought crossed my mind. Mother and father… I have to see their graves to truly believe that someone as strong as them had died.

I lay flat on the bed as my tears broke from my eyes. What if they are dead? I…

I heard a knock on the door. Certainly it wasn't Laura. She knew better than to bug me when I am like this.

"Go away…" I said loudly enough for the person out of the door to hear me.

My voice was stained in tears and it didn't sound right. I tried to keep my sobbing quite but my sniffling was obviously giving it away.

"Lumiere, let me in…" came a voice that wasn't deep enough to be a man, but wasn't light enough to be female either.

Damn, Ciel is here.

It's not fair. Can't he just let me sob in peace?

I wipe away the remains of my tears and walk up to the door. I slowly unlock it. _Ch-click_

The door creaked open as my assumed guess was correct.

I must have looked like a wrecking ball hit me after sobbing for what felt like forever.

I stayed quite as he let himself in and sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

He crossed his leg and looked up to me.

"There is something that has been brought to my attention. This simply cannot be ignored and can mean vital information for us. So I need you to be honest with me," he said in a serious tone.

I was terrified about the next sentence he gave me.

"_what happened that year you had disappeared?"_

I felt my heart skip a beat as he finished his request.

Why did he choose now to ask me? That's not fair.

I took a deep breath and closed my hiding eyes from under my long bangs.

He didn't say a word when I went to close the door.

I would never want anyone to see me in such a vulnerable state.

To show so much weakness to anyone.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at the ground and began to talk.

It hurt to think too far back in it. It made me feel sick.

"It was my birthday," I started saying.

"I was turning ten years old that year… I was so excited to spend time with my family. My progenitor had loved me so much. But at that night, after celebrating with my family, I had been stolen. While my parents were there or not, I have no idea. After that I had been put in small wear and then sold in the black market. I…" The next part took me a few seconds to admit. "I was sold to a man who used me as a sex slave…" I choked out and then continued on saying what had happened.

"He used me for his own game of chess. I was his pawn who took out his opponents. I was taught how to do so and with each fallen piece, I had to place them aside… It was either that or death. After a while a new player entered the game. They broke the rules, and was executed by the king of which I had treid to stop, but it was too late."

"He fought back against me and I was brought to my darkness. Then I saw a rabbit. I was granted my wish, and I took the chance I had for survival," I ended at that. I refused to cry in front of someone I had just met.

so much weakness. so much pain.

Ciel stood up before he left my room figuring that I would like to be alone for a little while.

"Relax for a bit. I'll be in my room if you need me Lumi," he said walking off.

He just said my nickname. My face flushed after hearing it being called.

He closed the door behind himself and walked away.

I listened to his footsteps in the back round as they slowly got more and more quite, until it was just the silence left with me.

The silence stayed there though.

Somehow by talking to Ciel about it, I felt better.

I felt like he could relate to it. I laid on my bed until my eyes began to close, and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is the first story of weekend rush! There is more to come so stay tuned for the next chapter of my story :3<strong>

**If you have any suggestions, please leave a review and suggest them. It might just be put into the story :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter because there is more to come. Bye, and love you all ^^**


	9. Bloody Benders (Weekend rush)

**Alright second part to weekend rush! And certainly not the last ;D**

**Please carry on and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>The same day my day always started, Laura opened my curtains and woke me from my slumber.<p>

I drank my tea, and skipped out in breakfast. I didn't want to see Ciel that much after showing that much weakness.

I made my way to my study almost directly after changing my clothes.

Eventually Laura walked in and told me it was time to start of the case. I sighed and went to Ciel's study and knocked on his door. After a short pause he told me to come in.

I'm honestly not in the greatest mood this day, and I have no idea why.

I just felt like killing someone. Of course with working with the queen's guard dog, that would be stupid.

"Sebastian and I narrowed down the list, and sorted the key evidence out in its place. After narrowing it down and checking for alibi's we found that only one person could have possibly done it. But we need to assure it. We will make our way to the place and see for ourselves. You could say we would be bait," He said simply.

Surprisingly, I was okay with this.

I nodded as he stood up and we made our way to the carriage. Sebastian drove as the same of yesterday until we found a store in the back of town. I've walked passed it a few times, but I didn't think it interesting enough to look inside.

I'm now glad I didn't go in.

My body twitched as we entered the store and a lady walked up to us. She saw that we had expensive clothes and decided to kiss ass.

"Oh my! What a beautiful dress! Might I ask if you were planning to stay at our inn?" She asked to Ciel and I.

Ciel spoke. "Why yes, we were visiting town from a far place and saw this was an inn. We are willing to pay as much as the cost."

Her eyes seemed to perk up. If for only a second, I had sensed a murderous intent. It made my anger I had been storing up from the day boil to almost my raging point. I was prepared to stab this woman if needed.

Laura sensed my anger and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off as naturally as possible to not draw much attention.

The woman took us to our rooms and directed the areas of the bathroom.

This was the place that the victims were last seen after being suffocated then their throats sliced.

The bodies were found naked and robbed of their money, and pride.

Sort of tragic if you ask me but who am I to say anything about it.

Sadly, there had only been one room. Ciel and I stared at it in horror as we realized there was only one bed.

You have to be joking right?

I crossed my arms and though, well I'm not sleeping in that.

I got the vibe that Ciel felt the same way.

That very night, we went down to the dinner area to find the place full. I always hated places like these. It was crowded and noisy. And people didn't seem to want to leave either way.

I sighed as Ciel and I sat down at a table and ordered food.

We ate it without saying a word to each other.

I stabbed the beef that was left on my plate and abruptly stood up. "I'm going to our room." I said annoyed as I stormed up stares.

On my way to the second floor of the packed home, I suddenly felt really light headed. The room swirled as I fell down, before I could even go back up the stairs.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room in a chair.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss. You fell down and passed out. So we decided to take you here until you awoke."

The Lady walked up to me with her smile that had a hint of insanity.

She spoke to me.

The hell is going on.

I felt something warm against the side of my leg and noticed Ciel was next to me, unconscious.

"Likely story. That's why _he's_ passed out next to me right?" I said sarcastically, unfazed by the thought of it.

Ciel abruptly woke up and looked around.

Her noticed I was next to him as he smirked at me.

We both new these were the one who had killed those people.

I smirked back at him as she spoke to both of us. "I'm so sorry for what happened. Let me make it up to you two!" She said holding something in her hand.

I focused on it but didn't relax at all.

I tensed as she dropped in and apologized once again.

I heard a sort of swishing sound and my eyes widened when it drew nearer.

It quieted as I heard a man struggle against something.

I laughed in the darkness as the lady stared at me in horror.

"T-that's not possible! The door was locked and there's no way…" She said confused yet intrigued.

"I'm sorry, but our lives are not on the to die list yet." Ciel said calmly.

She backed away slowly as a crunching sound was heard behind us.

A butler, and a nanny, walked into the little light of the room as they dragged a struggling body with them.

Laura dusted her hand of a white material.

On the ground was the remains of as a skull.

"Just say the words," They told us in a darker tone.

My lips curled as I opened my mouth to talk. Ciel and I uncovered the mark on our eyes.

I lifted up my bangs as Ciel removed his eye patch.

Our eyes glowed as we both ordered them to do our will.

"This is an order: Kill them," I said. "This is an order: Eliminate them," Ciel had said.

The demons smiled as their eyes turned pink.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian had said. "Why of course, Milady," Laura told me.

Ciel and I watched as they killed them in brutal ways.

_Damn demons don't know when to stop_… I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot here's the second part of Weekend rush! Another chapter should be updated pretty soon. Within an hour if I don't get distracted.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, don't hesitate to review. Tell me what you think about this one. If you have any suggestions, do tell! And I'll put it in the next chapter I write. Love you all and see you next time ^^**


	10. Visitor

**So I got distracted, sue me. We still have today either way so yay for the many chapters coming! Aright continue with your reading ^^**

* * *

><p>"Milady, it's over," A feminine voice told me. I opened my eyes and had my head down. She reached over to me to try and comfort myself but I smacked her hand away.<p>

"Don't touch me. Your hands dwell with death. I don't want your taint to ruin my clothes," I told her standing up from the chair.

She chuckled. "Seeing that your do too Milady," She said with a dark smile.

"Shut up," I said crossing my arms.

Who's she to have said that? It's none of her business what I have done in the past life anyways. I walked my way feeling around in the dark room to find the door, until I found it's nob.

I turned it and out came a ray of brightness.

I squint as I walk into the light area and leave the door behind me open.

With the owners dead, there was no way I would go simply through the front door without attracting attention.

I mean, honestly the bottom of my dress is absolutely covered in the blood of them.

At the nearest window I unlocked it, then climbed onto the ledge of the window, and jumped out.

It was only the first floor, so no harm was done when I ungracefully landed on my back.

I dusted off my dress and walked to the carriage that was still waiting for us. Soon came Ciel, Sebastian, and Laura.

Laura opened to door for Ciel and I awkwardly walked inside and sat on the opposite sides from each other.

We didn't speak at all the entire way home and I went straight to my room.

As soon as I was inside I looked over at Laura who stood by me.

"Prepare a bath. I want to wash these sins away," I said closing my eyes.

"Yes, My Lady," She then said.

**Ciel's POV:**

I sighed after we gotten home and went to my study. I still had work to attend to regardless of the work.

I needed to tell the queen what had happened. Tell her that it went successful.

Tell her that the criminals were eliminated.

After I wrote it Sebastian walked inside. "Ever heard of knocking Sebastian?" I asked him, not stopping my work.

"I'm terribly sorry my Lord, but I have just got noticed about Lady Elizabeth visiting tomorrow," Sebastian said placing a hand on his chest while he spoke.

Oh no. Surely he must be joking right?

That means she will have to meet Lumiere.

Sebastian watched as my expression changed to utter horror.

I couldn't help but wonder if they would get along. Lumiere's sense of fashion wasn't really Elizabeth's definition of "Cute".

"Sebastian… Warn Lumiere about Elizabeth. Don't leave anything untold.

Sebastian bowed and walked out of the room.

**Lumiere's POV**:

Laura helped dry me off as I got out of the tub. She helped me into my night gown and I we left the bathroom.

Just as we had left it, I heard a faint knock on the main door.

I yelled from my place, "Come in!" as the door creaked open and Sebastian walked inside.

Laura placed a robe over my shoulders as I walked over to the first room, which was my personal tea room though I never used it.

"I'm terribly sorry to come in at such an hour, but the young master bids to inform you that we will have company tomorrow. This company we speak of isn't your traditional house guest. It's the young master's betrothed," He stated.

Something about hearing about his betrothal sort of set me off. Was he really engaged? He's only 13!

Insanity….

"His fiancée is a bit… Troublesome. Meaning when she does come here, you may want to wear a bit of a childish wear. She's obsessive over the mainstream adorable clothes. When comes down to ribbons, and pink dresses, she's turn anything to her standards. Even the young master himself. That's why I ask of you, to please wear this," He said removing his hand from behind his back and revealed a pink floral dress embedded with ribbons and large bows. There was more, but I was caught up in the fact I would have to wear that atrocity.

He laid the clothes out on a chair near him, and bowed leaving the room.

Oh my…. There's no fucking way I'm wearing that!

It looks like a fucking kitten threw up a rainbow on it.

Laura was holding back laughter at my expression before I walked away to my bedroom.

I slammed the door behind me and went to sleep.

I awoke to a loud crashing sound coming from near by. I quickly jumped out of bed, and grabbed the robe from the spot I had put before I went to sleep.

I slipped it on and bursted outside of my room to see a servant of the manor, covered in broken glass.

"The hell-?" I started before she clumsily stood up and yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry miss, yes I am!" She yelled to me as she didn't let me walk outside to make sure I wouldn't step on the glass.

I stared at the mess on the floor as she ran around looking for a broom to clean it up with.

I slowly step back inside of my room and shut the door behind me.

"...Okay then…" I said quietly when I heard yet another loud crash.

I went to my dressing room and Laura was waiting for me with a sort of evil glare.

Oh no….

She stood in holding the dress in one hand and a corset in the other.

I screamed as she put it on.

"You see, it wasn't that bad was it?" She said to be desperately trying not to laugh.

"I look like a 5 year old!" I yelled at the pink outfit.

"Why, I think it suites you quite well, milady," she then said back.

"Tch. Shut up before I order you to go jump out the window," I said bitterly as I left to the main room.

She was probably coming to meet me, the new girl who just moved into the Phantomhive manor.

Obviously I would have to put on my best act.

Normally people who wear _these_ kind of cloths, are the kind I just want to throw off a cliff.

I bit my lip as I saw Ciel waiting patiently for his fiancée. If it was me I would be in hiding.

I would die if anyone saw me in this.

My face was a deep shade of red when they looked over at me.

Damn it these cloths.

I never wore heals either, so I had a hard time going downstairs in them.

Laura finally had enough and burst into laughter.

I glared daggers at her as she laughed non-stop.

I clenched my hands as I finally made my way down the steps, and Didn't dare move a mussle, knowing that if I did, I would probably fall flat on my face.

Sebastian chuckled and I hid my face to hide my shame.

I slowly tried to sit down and sighed when I felt like I wasn't going to fall.

"Now, you aren't going to get used to the heals, if you don't wear them out," Laura said threw her constant streams of laugh.

"Are you kidding? If I stand, I'm probably going to fall right back down," I assure crossing my arms.

I could already tell the day was going to be terrible.

Ciel walked up to me and sighed. He held his hand out and waited patiently for me to take it.

I stared at him for a few seconds as he said, "Well I don't expect you to sit there all day. Unless that's what you intended to happen."

I slowly raised my hand and placed it in his as he pulled me up.

I stumbled a bit while doing so. We actually were the same height for once because of my heals.

I blushed and turned away as I let go of his hand.

What was this?

Why was I breathing heavier than usual?

Certainly I'm not sick am I?

No I can't be. But I could feel my heart throb as Ciel and I stood side by side from each other.

Just as I was thinking what was wrong with me, I saw the door burst open.

"CIEEEEEELLL!~" I heard come from an extremely annoying high pitched voice that sprinted and tackled Ciel.

I stared at her wide eyed and opened mouth as she glomped the poor boy.

So this is Elizabeth eh?

I'm not sure we are going to get along very well.

In fact, I felt like ripping away her pretty little smile from her face.

I don't know why though. I just got an unbearable pain after seeing her touch Ciel like this.

* * *

><p><strong>o-o So there's the next chapter. Give it 10 minutes for the next one. It's already done so don't worry!<strong>

**Please let me know what you think about this if you want. Love you all and see you next time ^^**


	11. To their horror

**Andddd here's the next chapter I promised. Don't you just love weekend rush?**

**Lawl I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Carry on and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I put my utter hatred for the girl who was basically killing poor Ciel and smiled at her.<p>

"Ah, so you're Elizabeth?" I said with the sweetest voice I could manage. The voice I used was very difficult to pull off, since I was in all honesty, not sweet and innocent as the voice had suggested I was.

To Ciel's relief, she let go of him and skipped to me.

"Oh my! Your dress is ever so pretty!" She squeaked and gestured to my dress.

"O-oh, thank you Lady Elizabeth. I fine yours quite ,P-pretty as well," I said trying my hardest to spit the words out.

I never once complemented someone. It was akward, but somehow I managed.

Her smile widened as she grabbed my hands in hers.

"I can already tell, we're just going to become the best of friends! But please call me Lizzy!" She said to me with a sweet smile.

How can she stand to smile so much? I can hardly manage to myself!

Then again, she was born into a family that gave her everything. Fame, fortune, family, even a husband.

She really had everything.

I faked my smile and closed my eyes and said, "Okay lizzy! We'll be best friends right?"

"Right!" She responded excitedly.

Sickening. I don't know what she's on but it's strong.

She laughed as she hugged me.

I awkwardly hugged her back being that I was so much smaller than her.

Through the hug I looked over her shoulder and mouthed to Ciel, "Help me…." Though lizzy didn't seem to notice.

Laura turned around and left the room cracking up in laughter.

Even Sebastian was having a hard time not laughing.

She pulled me away from the hug, and spoke again. "Oh, I have an idea! Let me do your hair! We're going to have so much fun!"

"O-okay…." I said desperately trying not to back hand this girl.

She dragged me to my room and slammed the door. After about an hour of wardrobe changes, Elizabeth noticed my necklace.

"That thing is just the cutest thing I've ever seen! Where did you buy it?" She asked pointing it.

"Erm. My, uh, parents got me this before they left me. It was the stores only one," I said grabbing the heart and playing with it.

She looked at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your lost," she said with pity.

I shook my head. "Don't be. Your sympathy won't change the past or even bring them back to me. It never will," I said in a metallic and depressed tone.

"Lumi…" She said quietly.

I shook my head. "Never mind that, let's get back to dressing each other up" I said in my fake cheerful voice.

"Okay! But let me do your hair." She said.

"Eh? Oh no y-y-you can't!" I panicked realizing that I hid my eye under my hair.

I touched the top of my head and backed away a bit.

"Pleeeeeease?" She begged.

I was getting awfully tired of this girl. Finally I had enough and snapped under the pressure.

"No Lizzy. I don't want you to touch my hair. Let's go and see Ciel instead. Surely you didn't come here _just_ to give me make overs?"

"Ah….You're right! I need to see him!" She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

As soon as we made it to Ciel's study I sighed and told her as calmly as possible,

She bursted inside of his room until I realized what she had put me in.

I don't know how she did it but this dress was ever more girly than my previous one.

I felt my face flush a dark red as I wore pink bows in my hair, and an extremely light shade of pink on the dress. It's lacing was the shade of dark pink and in between were white bows.

I wore pink high heel shoes to match and long white elbow gloves to complete the outfit.

Ciel turned slightly pink after seeing us.

Lizzy chuckled and I sat down in a chair in the corner of the room in shame of her ambush.

They talked for a bit but I didn't listen to a word they had said. If I heard my name I would just nod or say yes.

I got by that way.

When Lizzy had to leave she looked very disappointed. She hugged Ciel and went up to me ugging me as well.

"See you two soon~!" She yelled as she left the room of Ciel's study.

I was ready to sleep when Ciel spoke, "Thank God she's gone…" He mumbled. I laughed and he looked up at me for a short time before blushing and looking back down at his paper work.

I stood up and stretched about to take my leave before I heard Ciel talk again.

"Hey, your company sells chocolates right? Mind to let me have a sample?" He asked not bothering to look up from his work.

I nodded. "I'll bring you up some if you want," I said opening the door. I left and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I made it into my room I called for Laura. "LAURA! GET ME OUT OF THESE DAMN CLOTHES!"

I yelled.

She changed my clothes and I went into my room and pulled out a box of chocolates from my drawer. I grabbed a few bars from the box and put it back in the dresser.

Wearing a more relaxing plain blue dress, I made my way to Ciel's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard as I entered and walked up to the desk.

"I see you had a quick wardrobe change," He said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. I'm just glad that torcher was over. I never had to smile more in my life," I told him placing 5 chocolate bars on the table. "It was sickening."

"I couldn't agree with you more," He responded back still writing his work.

"Goodnight," I said before opening the door.

"Night," He said as I left the room and quietly closed the door behind me.

So much work, so much work.

I haven't even started on mine yet.

After I made it to my room, I was about to start on my work in my study when I saw all the papers I saved for work had been completed.

Laura.

Well at least I could sleep.

I slipped out of my day clothes and into my night gown.

I heard a laughter sound in the back of the night. But I slept peacefully knowing I had protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so I'm working on the next chapter right now. It's almost finished so expect to see it soon. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. And as always, love you all and see you next time.<strong>


	12. The sweet taste if revenge

**Woot. Here comes number three ~~~~~~ It's only ten so let's party here! No actually I have to be really quiet cause everyones sleeping. But let's have a silent party! *Whispers* :D**

**Okay okay carry on with your reading and as usual, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the shivering cold darkness.<p>

It was drawing to the time of winter as I tried to hide in the covers warmth. It didn't work though.

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed as I found warmth.

It was a large object by my bedside and slowly made my way to warm up to it.

I cuddle up to it and rap my arms and legs around it when I realized, the object was a person.

I turn very red and quickly move away from it.

Whoever it was, the person was still sound asleep.

How can anyone sleep through that?

I change my thought and think about who it might be.

My cheeks still a dark shade of red I get a closer look at him.

It was Ciel.

My face turned even darker as I held back my screams. Others were still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb them.

I stand up from my bed calmly and go into my bathroom to slide on my robe to cover myself up a bit.

I found a long object and walked over to the side that Ciel was on and poked him with it.

He moved and flipped over.

I poked him again. "Ciel… Psst Ciel wake up," I said quietly through the darkness.

He sits up quickly and looks around until he sees me. "What are you doing?" He asks me.

"SHHHHH!" I hiss at him.

"You're in my bed Ciel."

Ciel flushed as I realized this and was about to get out.

He was angry and I had a feeling he was about to call Sebastian.

Before he could I covered his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked at me angrily.

I smiled as I stared at him before climbing back into my bed. I leaned next to his ear to whisper something.

"We don't get mad Ciel. We get even," I whispered as quietly as possible making sure that those demons weren't listening.

Ciel gave me a sort of demented smile as I returned it. I had already started plotting it.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" He asked me keeping that same demented smile.

Ciel and I stood up from sleeping from there, discussing on how we would cast our revenge on them. We talked of many different ideas. Some were darker, others just plain cruel.

The self of 3 years ago would probably never thought that I would one day be sitting in bed next to Ciel Phantomhive discussing of revenge on our demon servants.

What had become of me I wonder?

Regardless, this is who I am, and I will not hesitate to show myself to a person who shares the same fate that I do.

I will never hide myself from him. Because I feel like I can truly be myself for once. Even if myself is insane, and inhuman.

Because I've felt something I haven't felt since before that incident. I felt trust.

It's ironic that the person who I feel I can trust to was the guard dog of the underworld. But either way, even threw the sins and pains. Lying underneath all of them, it was there.

The sun was starting to raise and so was our plan to bid our revenge on those damn servants.

We were so excited of our plan that we almost forgot about sleeping.

"It'd be best if we at least got some rest. I'll try to sneak my way into my room for the time being. Dammit. But their all awake by now…" Ciel mumbled.

"It's alright. Let's kick off the revenge by giving the reaction they were expecting. Oh, and I apologize before hand, if you end up losing your good eye," I teased and I laid under the covers and relaxed.

Ciel hesitated for a few seconds before climbing back into my bed and falling asleep.

About 2 hours later, I woke up and cleared my throat. The performance was about to begin.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I covered myself up in my horror.

As expected Laura came crashing through my door in worry of my safety.

Before she went to my room I winked at Ciel letting him know to play along.

Ciel pretended to fall out of my bed and onto the floor.

Laura busted into my bedroom and calmed when she realized what had happened.

Ciel's face turned into a deep mood of anger.

I have to admit. He was good at looking angry.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. We both knew clearly that he was behind it.

Sebastian soon came inside and spoke. "Whatever might be the problem my young Lord?"

As soon as he said this, Ciel slapped him right across the face. This was the signal for my line.

"Someone was in my room… Someone was in my room… SOMEONE WAS IN MY ROOM!" I screamed as Laura walked up to me and tried to calm me down.

What I was about to preform, was a grade A full blown tantrum. But of course it was all an act.

I smacked Laura's hand away and jumped out of my bed freaking out. Saying things like how I am unsafe.

I grabbed a vase off the bedside table and threw it at the wall. The vase broke and scratched the paint on the wall. I flipped the bedside table over and made sure it would at least break away some of the table.

I then took the pillows from my bed and hurled it at Sebastian and Ciel. They took their leave at that.

I could hear screaming coming from outside of my room.

I hid myself smile with an angered look as I turned around to face Laura.

She innocently looked up at me as if she had done absolutely nothing.

I clenched my hands at her false look.

I took other things and began smashing it. After I had broken just about everything in the room, and tore up the pillows, I turned to her once more and said, "Clean this place up. With your own hands. And repair the windows and pillows as well."

I made my way to the dressing room as I bought myself some time.

With Laura being distracted after I put on my normal wear, grabbed a few items I had well hidden and left the room quickly to see that Ciel was already waiting me.

"How'd you shake him off so easily?" I asked shocked.

"I just ordered him to stay away from me. Did you bring the materials?" He asked.

I moved my hands from behind my back and show him what I brought.

He smiles that demonic smile he had when I suggested vengeance.

We called the servants over and told them of the situation. We gave them the supplies and an order.

They were expected to carry out the order.

We really had nothing better to do since our rooms were being repaired and we couldn't go back to our study's until it was done so we just talked about how priceless their reactions were.

"I have to say though. You gave quite the vicious performance. Even I was shocked," Ciel said with a calm expression.

"Yes, well that was what I would like to call a level seven tantrum," I told him crossing my arms as if it was nothing.

"Only seven? I can only imagine a level ten…" Ciel said shocked.

"If I did a level ten, someone would have lost a head…" I said in all seriousness.

Ciel shuttered at the thought of it. He knew that I don't hesitate when it goes down to pulling the trigger.

"Do you expect another case from the queen any time soon?" I asked changing the subject.

"That depends if there is something troubling her majesty," he replied.

"I see. Let's hope that it won't take too much time fo-" I started but then Laura walked in.

Damn it. I was enjoying my short time off.

"Milady, your room is fixed," she told me and bowed.

"About damn time…" I said standing up. Ciel and I were sitting on the steps of the main entrance. It's one of the nicest places to relax, besides my study.

"Well I'll be off to finish my work then," I said leaning down to Ciel's ear to whisper something. "n'oubliez pas le plan." I finished. I stood up right and glared at Laura.

"Come. I need to finish my work Laura," I told her waving her to follow. She did as I asked and the day continued on.

I'm not sure that they actually fell for the traps, but occasionally a large sound would be heard from across the house. I hid my smile every time. More work for them to do.

Serves them right.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation~ <strong>

**n'oubliez pas le plan- Don't forget the plan. It's in French :3**

**And if you know the manga, Ciel does speak fluent French.**

**Oh and as of now, we have 666 views owo. Ah I remember when there was only 69 views... I took a screen cap XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll start working on the next one. And as always, love you all and see you next time ^^**


	13. Auther's Note

**Okay so I was going to post yesterday right after I was done with my work, when the program I use just froze. I had to force restart my computer and lost all the 1700 words I wrote. :(**

**So there will be a delay on the next update. I'm so very sorry for not doing this sooner.**

**Well other than that, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters to come~**

**Oh and the story will be concluding soon, but right after that, there will be a new one. Either a CielxReader, or a another one. The other one is a secret :3**

**But either way, I'm excited for both of them~**

****Love you all and see you next time ;D****


	14. A game of Chess

**So to thank you all for the constant support over the story, I will be writing a 2000 word chapter, just for the happieness of it. **

**We have over 1000+ views!**

**I've decided I will be writing the story just a tad bit longer. Maybe even write a sequel too :3**

**I would like to thank every last person who clicked on this story. Though you probably don't care and just want to keep reading. **

**I will thank each person individually after this post goes up.**

**So with that, Please continue reading and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>The time I had awoken from my slumber had been much later than I would have expected. Normally I would have woken what felt like about 7:00 But I had not done so. It might have been an hour late, but It did not matter at the most. What stuck me is that when I had awoken, it was much darker than before. Even so I could easily estimate the time I had woke up at just by the feel of the much more energy that gave me the urge to get up from my bed.<p>

I slipped out of my bed and made my way over to my dressing room. Normally Laura would help me into my daily wear over my favorite coloured dress, but she had not even come to wake me. What was up with that damn woman? Has she no thought over order?

Perhaps not but either way I could not leave in my night gown.

I grabbed the first dress I could have find in my dresser and slipped that on in a rush. I tried to pat down my nappy bed head, but It did not fix it very well. After a few minutes a gave in a and rushed out of my room in anger. When I find that woman...

It was not like her to do such a thing. Normally she would be on top of the game and would wake me without any problems at all. But this morning was different. It was much too quite. But there wasn't the peaceful sound of birds singing and the occasional sound of the servants screwing up the manor, it was quite to the very point that I had no realization of where I would be.

Instead, I heard the pittering of the rain water clashing over the roof and darkening the whole place. This made me feel like crawling back into my bed and falling back into a slumber. But if I did so then how would I be able to do my work?

That certainly would not due, but by the time I made it to the main room, where the entrance door as well as my study was at, not a single paper had been placed down on my paper. No notice of an invite that I would have to unwillingly decline due to the lack of trust I retained. No taxes I had to pay. But even so, I was unfazed of the lack of work I had been left to complete and just strolled out of my room.

I was a bit confused however when even the house screamed in lone. Just then the sudden realization washed over me. If that was true then, that would mean everyone abandoned me. Laura abandoned me. But what about the contract?

"Laura!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my hidden eye behind my hair was revealed, and the rose shaped mark had glowed in it's place. In horror she did not come when I cast out my order. Why has she not come?

The very thought of abandonment sent a shiver of pain through my body. Not even a demon wanted me. That was a shame. A contracted person didn't even want to at least finish me off before taking their leave. How cruel. How cruel it was for someone to leave someone alone to rot away in their selfish pains of greed that they wanted. These left without their greed fulfilled would most certainly lose their bit of humanity they have stored over a longing time. That was below even someone of her level. I sunk to the grown at my lost of being completely alone. If that was true, that means no one even cared to stay by my side. I was cast apon a fate to never be able to feel happiness again. Why did everyone I met deceive me? Why was I always losing the game? Why did God deceive me is the better question.

Even the person I was born from left me alone. everyone left me in the darkness. They all hate me.

A sudden light stabbed my eyes, like knives as I panted in a soft framed area. Damn it, another deceived dream that washed over me in my reality. At the very least Laura didn't deceive me, but my own mind always betrayed myself.

"Milady are you alright?" Laura asked in worry. I chuckled darkly at her question. "What kind of ignorant question are you trying to ask me? Someone who has felt my every lost has been dragging me further into the depths of losing my sanity? Why must you ask such a question if you know the answer. Actions like these are stupid, are they not?" I said crawling out of my bed and making my way to my dressing room. Laura closely followed.

She helped me into a darker dress than usual. A black one that meant to cover over my emotions of loss and loneliness. Surely this suited my self pity over myself, did it not?

I once again skipped out on food even though my body craved for it to fill myself. I felt weak but even so I could not allow such a emotion to drag me down. Eating would be a waste of time on my work. I must begin it as soon as I can. I must carry out everything with order.

I must play the game to its fullest, even if it meant the loss of health. I didn't need food. I almost never ate. Especially around times like these. Thinking about it I looked over to a winder on the left side of my desk. There was snow raining over the outside and constantly flustered its lands. It covered it in it's white blanket and left me the chill of the left memories.

"Laura, tell me. What day is it today?" I asked while working on one of the last few pages of my work. "It's the 13th of December, Milady," She said cold and emotionless. Without a second thought I brought my legs over my chair and hugged my legs. A day that truly meant horror was too soon to be nearing. A day that was the only bit of idea that would lead me to my uncertain doom. A day that I shared with a memory with. And that depressing day would have been brought within a few following hours. The day was my birthday. Ironically it was the only key evidence I had been left of the day. But within a year of that fearsome night I had been left without anything but my hatred. This was many of the many reasons I was so found of Ciel. Because he too, shared a similar experience as I did.

With that alone was apart of the many reasons I agreed to live at this estate. To live under a roof of memories. Because I knew on that faithful day, I had seen Ciel in a past. Before we both lost our faiths and sold our humanity for vengeance. _  
><em>

At that I slammed my pen on the table and crossed my arms in annoyance. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes as I tilted my head up. A few moments later I heard a light knock over my closed door. I paused for a moment, fixed my posture, and calmly said," Come in."

Not too much of a surprise it was non other than Sebastian who I allowed in. "Lady Lumiere, it would seem that the young Master has invited you to his study," he said with his stupid smile on his face and a hand over his chest. I nodded and slowly got up from my chair and ignored his hand to lead the way. He relaxed his arm as he guided me to Ciel's study. What did that boy want? Could he not see that I had wished to be left alone? Of all people surely he would have understand how I felt in such memory filled days. Sebastian knocked on his door and waited for his call to be allowed inside. After a short pause he gave our cue as Sebastian opened the door for me.

Ciel had a quite lonesome look on his face. I knew quite well that of the reason this was to. Ciel and I shared the same birthday. Apon that day both of us had been stolen.

Ciel was in fact sitting in his usual seat behind his desk. He gestured his hand to a chair that had been in placement in front of him. I cautiously took the seat and stared at a chess bored that had been placed in the center of the desk.

I didn't say anything when kept his eyes closed a few seconds and in the peace he opened his eye and stared his dark blue eyes at myself.

"You must have already guessed why I called you in here. Because of that, I would like to see your area of expert. So I would wish to challenge you to a fair game of chess. Weather you chose to accept it or decline is up to you, but I would rather your choice be yes," He said simply.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Of course since I had the white pieces I was to move first. I have not played chess with another person, but I often find myself versing myself. I placed my first piece on F3. And waited for his next move. Ciel then moved his own pawn on E5. I stared at it before hesitating a placing my next pawn at G4. As soon as I did this he chuckled and slid his king piece next to my pawn on G4. This was obviously a huge mistake on my part. Now because of that move My pawn was blocked, and I knew exactly what he was about to do. I've never thought of a counter for this move before until now.

The game continued on from there as he ended up declaring 'checkmate'. I shut my eyes tightly and frowned at this sight. That wasn't fair. How was I suppose to know he would use _that_ strategy. "Fair game. You certainly lasted much longer than all the others had," He said smirking at my defeat. I sighed and opened my eyes. "Well perhaps I would be able to meet your match another time? This one did last quite a while," I said looking out of the window. I loathed for the next day to come.

"I'm afraid tomorrow might come across as an annoyance. Lizzy might show up here as well..." He said placing his hand on his temples.

"I'm not looking forward to it either. But at least I won't have to celebrate," I said relaxing my arms and yawning. "We'll see about that," he said chuckling darkly. "I might just drag you down with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoop so there's the next chapter I had to re-write. This took way longer than expected to update, but I finished up pretty early despite. <strong>

**Let's just say, the next chapter will have to do with cake and dresses. XD**

**Well said on that, I will get started on those thank you notes to people. Let me know what you think about the chapter. I always love to read them either way :D**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it. But I must go. I love you all and see you next time ^^**


	15. What supprise! An Update! :o

**So I got lazy. This time I DESERVE to have a lawsuit. Lay it on me, name the price. Penalty is a ridiculously long chapter coming soon.**

**But I feel like I should be honest with all the people that love and follow my story. During the past month, my mother has been diagnosed with cervical cancer. I just really wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, in guilt that I've been spending too many days locked up in my room typing away on my computer than doing what I should have. But, luckily my mother was diagnosed only at stage two cancer and was able to get the treatment to have it removed. **

**So I really hope you all can forgive me for the late updates though. I will be back to my normal updates really soon. I promise! But I have to warn you all; I will be doing late updates in about 27 school days. I have exams -.-**

**But I just want to take the time right now to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and followed my story through all this time. It really means a lot to me when I see things like that. It makes me want to write more, really it does :]**

**So thank you to BasqueBlonde, for favoriting and following my story!**

**Thank you so much to MissKurlyFry for doing all three! I loved your comment by the way. Glad you like my story! :D**

** Thanks to NamikazeMia who favorited and followed my story! :P**

**Also thank you to Jelly-bae for doing all three as well. Thank you so much for your inspiring comment. I loved to read it, it made me feel good about myself! and trust me, it wouldn't be annoying at all. I love to read 'em anyways XD**

**A great big thanks to mst88 for doing all three. Every update I get a new review from you and it makes me happy to read it from your constant support in the series :3**

**Thank you to XMoriartyWasHere for Your support in the series as well by following and favoriting! **

**And don't forget about tama-chan no tamanegi. Thanks to you too for following :]**

**Last but certainly not least, Apocalypsebutterfly, who's name has been there for quite a while. So glad about that :D**

**Alright I think that's everyone on the list... Wait... I THINK I'm forgetting someone... Hmmm. Oh yes! YOU! Thank you to EVERYONE who has clicked on this story. You may not show your love, but it's there. I see those views. From all across the world, I bid you, a huge and spectacular, _Thank_** you~!


End file.
